Jakku
|games = Star Wars Battlefront Disney INFINITY 3.0 LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens |rides = Star Tours: The Adventures Continue |inspiration = Tatooine |inhabitants = Rey (formerly) Lor San Tekka Unkar Plutt Gallius Rax |visitors = Poe Dameron Kylo Ren Finn Phasma BB-8 |final state = Still Standing}}Jakku is a desert planet from the Star Wars universe. It is featured in Star Wars: The Force Awakens. It is home to a mixed group of aliens, thugs, pirates, and other creatures. Lor San Tekka lived on the planet, peacefully until he was killed by Kylo Ren for refusing to tell him, what he did with the map of Luke Skywalker. Rey used to live as a scavenger on Jakku until she met Finn, Han Solo and Chewbacca. It's also where the Battle of Jakku, the final battle of the Galactic Civil War, took place. Background Jakku is a desert planet in the system of the same name. During the reign of the Galactic Empire, Palpatine commissioned an archaeological dig on the planet and assigned his friend Gallius Rax, a native of Jakku, to guard it. Twenty four years later, the Galactic Empire was dealt a devastating blow during the Battle of Endor: The Death Star II was destroyed and Emperor Palpatine and everyone else who was onboard were killed. This defeat left the Imperial military crippled. Also because Emperor Palpatine intentionally destroyed the Imperial bureaucracy when he dissolved the Imperial Senate, there was no one to fill the power vacuum that his death caused. Due to this, the Empire collaped to the infighting the susession crisis caused. Meanwhile, the Rebel Alliance declared itself the New Republic and many worlds flocked to join it further weakening the Empire. Desperate, Imperial Loyalists under the command of Gallius Rax (now an Admiral by this time) decided to make one last stand in the Battle of Jakku a year after the Battle of Endor. In the battle that followed both on the ground and in the sky, the New Republic drove back and destroyed much of the Imperial Forces. According to firsthand and secondhand accounts, Luke Skywalker was present for this battle, and used the Force to pull down at least one or more Star Destroyers in orbit from the sky. Among the casualties was the Super Star Destroyer Ravager, the very last of the three Super Star Destroyers built by the Empire. The Imperials were badly defeated and retreated into Unknown Space where they learned that the rest of the Empire had signed the Galactic Concordance, ending the Galactic Civil War. The Imperials who retreated into the Unknown Regions, regrouped under the leadership of Snoke, the leader of the Knights of Ren, a Dark-side splinter group drawing inspiration from the Sith, and became the First Order with Snoke as their leader. Disney Parks In Disneyland, Jakku is one of the possible destinations that can be encountered in Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. In the scene, the StarSpeeder exits hyperspace into the Starship Graveyard, where a squadron of First Order TIE fighters are pursuing Finn in the Millennium Falcon through a series of wrecked Imperial Star Destroyers. The scene is anachronistic to the previously-established timeline of The Adventures Continue, as all other scenes in the attraction are set before the events of A New Hope, some thirty years earlier than the events of The Force Awakens. The events of Star Tours: The Adventures Continue are non-canon within the Star Wars universe. Trivia *The planet bears a strong resemblance to the planet Tatooine, thus fans had initially believed that the planet was Tatooine. Gallery The-Force-Awakens-12.png The-Force-Awakens-32.png Battle of Jakku Textless.jpg SWB Battle of Jakku 02.jpg External links *Jakku on Wookieepedia References Category:Star Wars Planets Category:Planets